


Play With Me

by antierotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antierotic/pseuds/antierotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's having one of her rare clingy days while Annie is busy getting angry at the coffeemaker. </p>
<p>Annie finally appreciates having a Japanese girlfriend.</p>
<p>Fluff, super gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic Mikaani
> 
> my other work Laundry day inspired this
> 
> also clingy mika <3 <3

“A—nnie.”

Across the apartment, Mikasa called. This was one of her rare moods, but Annie was not in the mindset to humor Mikasa at the moment. Clad in only a hoodie and underwear, she was in the kitchen, busy studying the indecipherable instructions to an impossible coffeemaker she received from Reiner as a house-warming gift. Reiner was not excited to hear about her moving in with the girl, so Annie considered that maybe he gave this unusable machine to her as some kind of payback.

“A—nnie.”

Mikasa could be seen on the couch, tossing a ball over her head repeatedly, and boredly catching it, still calling for her roommate. Why would Reiner buy a Swiss-German coffee machine, while the instructions were not in High German? It started to look like the man’s kind purchase would be for naught. Her blue eyes were boring holes through the manual, gripping it tighter as Mikasa’s voice ground at her nerves.

“Annie!” She finally responded with a yelp, realizing that Mikasa had snuck up behind her while she was distracted, and lifted her up easily by the hips. Obviously not standing for being ignored any longer, Mikasa hefted the smaller girl up and down in her arms, much to Annie’s chagrin. With growing annoyance, she placed her palms on the girl’s shoulders in a futile attempt to stabilize the bouncing.

Annie was almost used to these days; random occurrences of Mikasa’s easy-going, affectionate days. She noticed the girl’s high eyebrows and sleepy eyes as she considered grinding her fist against her forehead in retaliation—but Annie could not deny that she held a weak spot for these moments of vulnerable Mikasa—the version of her that needed just a tad of petting and attention. The tall brunette chanted sweet-nothings in her native language. One of the cutest things about her, in Annie’s opinion, was Mikasa’s tendency to say loving, tender things in Japanese. She believed it was a way for her to shield her pride, knowing that Annie couldn’t _really_ understand what she was saying—but the tone of voice and actions that came with the words made for their meanings to be quite obvious.

“ _Ackerman_!” she chided, leaning one palm back onto the counter. Mikasa shifted the blonde around in her arms to face her, and Annie _could not_ help but appreciate the cool friction of the front her underwear-clad pelvis against Mikasa’s pyjama-d body. Looking down at her, she scolded. “ _What_ do you _want_?”

She regretted the unnecessarily sharp tone a bit once it left her lips, but it did nothing to perturb the girl’s tranquil expression. “I have a question.” She also did not humor this statement with a response, and just waited in her grip with a raised brow and a huff.

“Why do you only call me Mikasa when we have sex?”

With a small grunt of embarrassment, Annie pushed herself out of the embrace to hide an embarrassed expression. She turned back to the counter where the instructions still lay.

“Do you want to play catch with me?”

Slamming a small palm onto the counter, Annie snapped a bit. “I have to figure out this wretched contraption.” Feeling a bit guilty again for the hasty reply, she looked over her shoulder and added a small, “Mikasa.”

Leaning over the small girl, she threw her arms over the girl’s shoulders and flipped over the manual. Glancing it once over, she lazily contributed: “It only works if you put in the coffee that this company sells.” Mikasa threw the papers forward roughly, uninterestedly. “Reiner is an idiot. I only like tea anyway; I’m Japanese.”

Appreciating Mikasa’s chin on her shoulder, Annie scooped up the manual. “How did you figure that out?!”

She yawned in reply, straightening up and backing off a bit. “They have the instructions in Japanese too. Did you not hear me what I said?” Mikasa stretched. Cat-like. Annie fought an impulse to pet her. “I said I’m Japanese.”

Annie gaped a bit at her futile efforts as Mikasa threw her ball back-and-forth between her hands. “Catch, now?”

She captured the tall girl’s face between her palms, pulling her down. Mikasa complied fully, relishing the long-awaited attention. Pressing a kiss to her nose, then her lips, Annie grunted frustratedly at the lack of reciprocation until the brunette responded properly.

Annie muttered against her mouth, “Let’s just make him buy us a teapot.”


End file.
